


When He's Gone

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar has a son, Dorian takes care of said son from time to time, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just-" he hiccups wetly, fingers tightening against the back of my tunic. "I want Papa to be safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors please let me know
> 
> This was posted in a hurry whoops

"Dorian?" I look up at the small child only barely visible with the light of the library, a blanket slung across his drawn-up shoulders. His face looks wet, so I sigh softly as I shut my book to give the nine year-old my full attention.

"What's wrong, Jeremiah?" The last time this happened the young Vashoth had come looking for Julian because an Antivan noble had been picking on him. Now, though, his father isn't even in the castle, so I must be the next best thing. He hesitates for a moment before walking forward to sit down beside my chair, thus giving me my light back.

"What are you reading?" he asks, and I can see clearly that he has, indeed, been crying. I swallow thickly, the sight of his reddened face making something in my chest twist.

"It's a tome of ancient Orlesian magic. It's quite a dry read, to be honest. You should ask your father to bring something more interesting." He hums weakly, head leaning against the arm of the chair. I pause for a moment before resting a hand against his horned skull, thumb gently rubbing the spot between the two back-swept points protruding from his hairline.

"Can you read to me?" His voice is barely above a whisper, and when he moves to look up at me his eyes are gleaming with moisture. I offer him what I hope is a comforting smile, then turn back to the book in my lap and open to the very first page.

* * *

 

"I miss Papa," he mumbles after several pages of reading, and I look down to see that he has the blanket up around his head. I shut the book again and slide it back onto the shelf behind me, resting a hand on the top of the thin quilt.

"At least you have that luxury. He'll be back before you know it." Suddenly he sniffles quietly, and I sigh again before moving off of my seat to sit down in front of him. He tries choking back a sob as he frantically wipes at his face, gaze drawn down and shoulders visibly shaking.

"M's-sorry, mister Dorian. Don't like being alone..."

"Oh, Jeremiah, you aren't alone," I instinctively reach out to pull the young one against my chest, shushing him with slow, firm strokes against his back. "You have the entirety of Skyhold all for yourself. Everyone adores you to bits."

"I know," he sounds so small and young, and I have to take a moment to remember that this offspring of Julian's has spent his entire life attached to his father at the hip- and for good reason. With their former master and his lackeys scavenging for their "stolen prize" Jerem would've had to stick to the Inquisitor's side like a thistle.

"It's just-" he hiccups wetly, fingers tightening against the back of my tunic. "I want Papa to be safe."

"So do I," I tell him earnestly, resting my cheek against his crown. "So does everyone."


End file.
